Ghost Pepper
|flavor text = You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. }}Ghost Pepper is a special-edition and a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that could be bought when it was available for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and one tile backward and deals three damage per second. After attacking a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a 3x3 area, dealing 22.5 damage. It costed 109 gems for purchase. It appeared in the 2.9 update, but was removed on November 4, 2014. Only the players who bought it previously can keep it forever. Ghost Pepper was made available for purchase again in the Luck O' The Zombie event along with other special-edition plants from March 11 until March 24, 2015. It is named after the Bhut Jolokia, commonly referred to as Ghost Pepper, which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 75 (100 in the Chinese Version) DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Upgrades Plant Food s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 4x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'???': ??? **'Combat Training': Ghost Pepper has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': Ghost Pepper attacks in a cross shape in two tiles above, below, left, and right of it. **'Cell Activation': Ghost Pepper has 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Ghost Pepper has a chance of being boosted when planted. **'Fighting Power': Ghost Pepper has 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed Deals more damage and stuns the zombies it hits. Strategies Advantages Ghost Pepper is useful against dangerous zombies that should be killed fast (such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, Jester Zombie, etc), as it cannot be damaged by most zombies. When used with Plant Food, its screams can affect more than two lanes. Imitater and Ghost Pepper is a powerful combination. Position the Ghost Pepper to take advantage of its explosion, which causes splash damage across multiple lanes and also deals increased units of damage to tougher zombies. Ghost Pepper can be dug up just after it explodes to be refunded some sun. Ghost Pepper also forms a powerful combination with Sweet Potato, as it can haunt all attracted zombies in that lane. Disadvantages Avoid planting Ghost Peppers in front of a nearby plant when you see Mecha-Football Zombies. That is because the Ghost Peppers can actually be pushed or thrown away from the lanes, wasting 75 sun. Also avoid placing them in a lane where Gargantuar Primes shoot their lasers, as this will trigger the Ghost Pepper. Instead, plant Ghost Peppers in front of the Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies. In addition to that, avoid using this plant in levels where you are not allowed to lose plants, as its explosion counts as losing a plant. Gallery Trivia *Ghost Pepper and Puff-shroom are the only plants that disappear over time besides instant kills. *Ghost Pepper, Infi-nut, and Chard Guard are so far the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have a sun cost of 75. *It is the first premium plant that does not cost real currency. **Ghost Pepper is also the first plant to only be obtainable for a limited time. **Also, Ghost Pepper is the first plant that costs gems. *It is the first plant with the ability to float at any time. The second one is Rotobaga. Because of this, they are able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. This makes them the only plants not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted directly on the water, but Ghost Pepper and Rotobaga cannot be planted on water in Pirate Seas, despite floating above the water. This might be because they can only hover slightly above any surface, and the water in Pirate Seas is too low. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start, and once this timer expires it will explode. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars or Barrel Roller Zombies, it can still be crushed by Zombie King (when its throne falls into it) and Surfer Zombie with its surfboard. **Gargantuar Prime's lasers can reduce Ghost Pepper's lifespan, yet cannot crush it. **Fisherman Zombie can kill a Ghost Pepper when it is next to it and hooks a plant behind the Ghost Pepper even when planted on the spot before appearing. **Sun Bombs can destroy it if the player collects the sun before landing. **Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. ** Troglobite can instantly crush a Ghost Pepper with its ice blocks. *So far, it is the only plant, except for instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by Wizard Zombie. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper was a limited-time premium plant. **This, Dandelion, Sap-fling, and Sweet Potato are currently the only plants from Plants vs. Zombies 2 that were only available for a limited time. *This, Bonk Choy, Homing Thistle, Squash, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in both the front and the back. *This, Power Lily, Pea-nut, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, Sap-fling, Hurrikale, Fire Peashooter, and Dandelion are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first and is the only pepper that explodes in a square area. *Like all premium plants purchased with gems, (Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Dandelion, Fire Peashooter, Homing Thistle, and Hurrikale) Ghost Pepper can't be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its shadow is also the only one that changes consecutively. *This and Pepper-pult are the two plants that have the longest watering animations in the Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on fire or ice. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends, like how Puff-shrooms do not disappear when the level ends. *This, Guacodile, and Dandelion are the only plants that have a third attack aside from their Plant Food upgrade and their regular attack. However, Dandelion's third attack requires the use of either Blover or Hurrikale. *It was originally going to cost 80 gems. *You can dig up Ghost Pepper just after it explodes, making it potentially the cheapest way (apart from Puff-shroom) to kill a zombie. *In the Chinese version, it costs 100 sun. *In the Chinese version, its explosion sound effect is the sound the Winter Melon and Melon-pult create while using Plant Food. es:Chile fantasma ru:Призрачный Перец Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants